All I have
by Airlia1
Summary: ‘Is love enough?’ - Paige is still getting over Nate, but when she looks at Chris she feels weird. Chris seems to be getting the same feeling. But, when Piper and Phoebe think Chris is evil what will Paige do?
1. Odd

All I have - Chapter One - Odd  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine, everything else theirs.  
  
**  
'Is love enough?'  
  
Paige is still getting over Nate, but when she looks at Chris she feels  
weird. Chris seems to be getting the same feeling. But, when Piper and  
Phoebe think Chris is evil what will Paige do?  
  
**********************************  
  
"Piper hand me that pen." Phoebe Halliwell asked from her seat at the table. "I need to get this column done by this afternoon or Elise'll have  
my tail."  
  
Piper, the oldest nodded and rolled her eyes handing the pen over to Phoebe. Phoebe snatched the pen from Piper's hands quickly, setting off to  
writing.  
  
"Phoebe, maybe you should get a new laptop? Writing it on paper and pen is a little hard, eh?" Piper asked, seating herself across from Phoebe at the  
kitchen table, a steaming cup of chamomile tea in her hands.  
  
Phoebe sighed and gave a shrug, "When the money comes, I'll get one. Until  
then its pen and paper."  
  
"What about Jason?" Paige, the youngest, piped up from her seat at the table, on Piper's left. Paige had just been in a good relationship until  
she cast a truth spell on her 'lover'. All turned out bad and she just  
hasn't tried since.  
  
"Paige, I don't want Jason buying everything for me." Phoebe said, reaching over for a blueberry muffin that was set on a plate in the middle of the  
small white table.  
  
Piper sipped her tea, watching Phoebe write up a storm. Phoebe then jumped up yelling, "Finished!" Paige jumped from the scream, having been in a daze and looked at Phoebe, "Keep it down; it's only eight in the morning, geesh  
Phoebs."  
  
Phoebe smiled and looked from Paige to Piper, and then to the clock, "Damn,  
it's that time already? I need to be going. Love you!"  
  
Piper and Paige watched Phoebe grab her shawl and run out the door. Paige  
smiled and reached over to Piper, pinching her.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Piper asked, rubbing her pinched under-arm. Paige  
pointed at the set of car keys lying on the table. "Those."  
  
Piper smiled and looked back at the door, "Should we count?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
They both counted, "One . Two . Thre--"  
  
Phoebe came through the door, sighing and walked over to the table, "Very  
funny. Did you hide them?"  
  
"Phoebs, honey, maybe you should take a day off?" Piper grabbed the keys  
and held them up for Phoebe. Phoebe took the keys and gave them both a cheesy grin. "It's just Jason is coming home again this afternoon. I want everything done so then I can spend some time with him. I want to try out my power and see if I have it down-pact yet. I want to find the off and on  
button, you know?"  
  
"We know, honey." Piper answered. Phoebe turned on heel and walked back out. Piper and Paige stayed quiet, listening for the sound of the midnight  
blue jeep starting, which came a few minutes later.  
  
"Well, Paige, I must go now too. The elfin nurse isn't coming today so I'm  
taking Wyatt with me to the club."  
  
"How are you going to get there? You could always take my car." Paige said looking up at Piper. Piper shook her head, moving over to where Wyatt sat  
in his high-chair, watching the two women.  
  
"Wyatt knows how to orb. The club will be empty. We're safe." Piper held the baby and gave a military salute to Paige, who shot her one back. Paige  
watched them orb out, having a feeling of pride for her young nephew.  
  
Paige let loose a sigh. She always had bad luck in relationships. Well  
yeah, Phoebe and Piper had their hard times but look at them now. She wanted what Piper did have before, a loving husband. Was Paige going to end up like her grandmother she never got to know? Cold-hearted toward men? She didn't want that, what she wanted was a fairytale love, or something like  
those couples in the romance books that always turn out good.  
  
"Yeah, I want that."  
  
Blue and white light came from beside her, "What do you want?" Chris, their  
new Whitelighter asked her.  
  
Paige jumped from her daze and looked at Chris. "Err, nothing?"  
  
Chris tilted his head, thought on it, and then shrugged it off, "Where the other two?" he asked, looking around for them as if they might jump out of  
the walls.  
  
"We have lives, Chris. They are at work. Why? Why do you want them? You  
always come at the worst times, don't you?" Paige said  
  
Chris gave her a dirty look, "If you all had lives you wouldn't be here right now." He smirked and sat down on a stool at the table, across from  
Paige.  
  
Paige gasped and picked up a muffin, tossing it at him. Chris saw it coming and orbed, letting the muffin hit the nearest wall behind him. Paige sighed and snapped her fingers mockingly. Chris leaned over the table and poked  
Paige in the arm.  
  
A strange shock swept over them both as he touched her. Quickly he pulled away and raised a brow. They both stared at each other for a long moment,  
thinking on what just happened.  
  
Chris was the first to move and speak. He stood, looking at Paige, "Go look  
in the Book of Shadows for a demon called Wickern."  
  
Paige sighed again and stood, nodding. Chris turned and orbed away, going to find out why that happened when he poked her. Maybe she's protected here  
though?  
  
Paige walked up the stairs, going to look the critter up for she had nothing else better to do. She came up to the book, flipping it open and looking through the pages. She zoned out and saw Chris, dressed in cowboy boots with spurs on the heels wearing tight daisy-duke shorts and a cowboy hat. She blinked and backed up against a dirty wall; she glanced around and saw herself in the Wild West. Chris was coming forward, towards her, his spurs jingling as he took each step slowly. Paige eeped and watched, "This  
is not good." She pinched herself and woke up with a jerk.  
  
"Not good at all." She said to herself, feeling light-headed. "Must not sleep again." Paige shook her head and continued to flip the pages in the  
book, coming to a stop on the Wickern Demon.  
  
  
Chris looked around at where he was. He needed to find his new charge. Clumping through the Amazons he moved around a tall tree, something came down on his head as he touched the tree, a coconut maybe. Chris slumped to  
the ground.  
  
Chris was in a strip club, seated in one of the leather sofas. He glanced around himself and noticed he was in a private room. Standing before him  
was a red-headed beauty.  
  
"Paige?" Chris said, looking her up and down in shock. Paige came to him,  
seating herself on his lap.  
  
Chris was then awakened by a cold splash of water on his face. He sat up and looked around, no one was there. "This is getting out of hand. Who the  
hell is it?"  
  
***  
  
The girls were sitting on the couch; each had a cup of tea in her hands.  
All three had their eyes on the television. Must be movie night Chris  
thought when he orbed in and saw them.  
  
Chris turned to leave them be when Phoebe called out, "We are fine." Chris  
sighed and stepped in front of them, avoided Paige's stare. "I was just  
checking up."  
  
"Well, aren't you just the best Whitelighter?" Piper asked, motioning with her hand for him to move out of the way of the television. "Chris, move, good part is coming." Piper said, leaning in to get a better view of the  
movie shot.  
  
Chris moved over a little, looking at Piper and Phoebe. Paige narrowed her  
eyes and turned to watch the movie, ignoring Chris.  
  
Phoebe looked from Paige and Chris, feeling the tension between the two.  
She shivered and looked back to Chris, leaving the emotion for another  
time.  
  
"That demon, the Wickern?" Chris was saying.  
  
"What demon?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris looked at Paige, "Care telling them?"  
  
Paige shrugged and looked at her sisters. "Chris told me to look up a demon  
today, called the Wickern. It's a flesh-eating seven-foot beastie that hunts for souls." Paige finished and smiled at the sick looks that were on  
Piper and Phoebe's faces.  
  
"Can't we leave him alone for now?" Phoebe called out.  
  
"He'll be a big one to handle, just vanquish him? I've seen what he can do  
in the future." Chris said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Okay how about. ' Flesh and Bone, sand and stone. This demon shall no  
longer have a home?'" Phoebe said, making up a spell in a matter of  
seconds.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Chris replied, he glanced at Paige and gave her an odd  
look. He then orbed out.  
  
Paige never got the look; she was interested in what was happening in the movie. When the movie was over Paige stood and told her sisters goodnight. She then headed up the stairs to her room. She needed sleep. Tomorrow she would start another temp job. Paige yawned and changed into her pink bunny  
colored pajama pants and an over-large white, blank, t-shirt.  
  
Paige lay back on her bed, thinking about her luck again, and about how she  
wished it was.  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N - Thanks to Cassie my beta for reading this over and finding some  
spelling errors on it! This is my second Charmed Fan Fiction, I want to  
make it good, give me pointers! Please R/R!  
  
Airlia Charmed 


	2. Another Temp Job?

All I have - Chapter Two - Another Temp. Job?  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine, everything else theirs.  
  
**  
'Is love enough?'  
  
Paige is still getting over Nate, but when she looks at Chris she feels  
weird. Chris seems to be getting the same feeling. But, when Piper and  
Phoebe think Chris is evil what will Paige do?  
  
**********************************  
  
Paige sighed and looked to her two sisters, "I honestly think that bananas should be higher in potassium." Paige said, placing the banana back in the  
basket and giving another look at her sisters.  
  
The sisters were sitting around the little white kitchen table, conversing about fruit. They dreaded going outside that morning, not wanting to head  
off to work, which only Paige and Piper would be outside in.  
  
"I think the strawberry should have potassium in it. Potassium keeps away  
bad moods and depression, plus, more people eat the strawberry." Piper  
said, taking a bite out of a strawberry.  
  
"Piper, how do you know this?" Paige asked, raising a brow with a tiny  
smirk.  
  
Piper swallowed the bite of strawberry and looked at Paige again, "I read about it when I was looking up how to make a fruit-cake with three layers.  
I just started out cooking, don't ask."  
  
"Why would I ask? You just told me the whole thing." Paige replied, looking  
down at the newspaper that was spread out on the white table, taking up  
most of the room.  
  
Piper stood and pushed the stool in, looking up at Phoebe ad Paige, "I need to head off to the club now." She said picking up Wyatt from his high-chair  
once again.  
  
Phoebe looked up from her other half of the paper, peering at Piper, "Why are you going to the club more often in the mornings?" She asked, tilting  
her head to the side slightly.  
  
Piper grinned, "I'm looking for new help; remember what happened to my last  
guy? He went off with those three blonde bimbos. I need to interview  
people."  
  
Phoebe and Paige nodded, watching Piper hoist Wyatt up on her hip and grabbing the car keys with her other arm. She then waved them in front of Phoebe's face. Phoebe gave a mock smile to Piper and went back to reading her side of the paper, "Be safe." Paige called from her spot at the table.  
  
Piper waved at them and stepped out the door, the car engine sounding a  
minute later.  
  
Phoebe stood and stretched. Paige looked up at her, "Heading to the  
office?"  
  
"Yup! Time to get an early start on work." Phoebe grinned and moved off towards the basement, she had earlier dubbed that as her office due to her  
new power.  
  
Paige waved and started to pack the paper back up, setting it next to the fruit basket. She stood and pushed the stool in, muttering, "Another Temp Job here I come!" she said that in a sarcastic tone, moving out the door  
toward her beetle car.  
  
***  
  
Paige smiled and supported the back of the old man. Her new temp job was at the hospital; here she would help many people like she wanted. She was a  
nurse's aid, helping Mr. Stein sit up in his bed.  
  
"There you go, Mr. Stein." Paige said cheerfully, loving the happy look on  
the old mans face when he smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Paige."  
  
Paige blinked and wondered how the man knew her name, she gave him a  
confused expression and he pointed toward her nametag with pink print,  
"Says that on your tag."  
  
Paige smiled and gave a nervous chuckle, "Is that so."  
  
"You need to follow your heart, Paige." Mr. Stein said. Paige gave another confused look and then shook her head, "Have a nice day!" She then sped off with her cart full of rubber gloves to the next room to fill the cabinets.  
  
Paige peeked into the room and found another elderly man loosing his cane. She hurriedly went to him and leaned his body onto hers, supporting him. He smiled at her. Paige noticed his eyes glazed over white when she touched  
him.  
  
"Mr.?"  
  
The elderly man's eyes went back to their shiny forest brown and he smiled,  
he then spoke in a soft tone, "Follow the signs, child."  
  
Paige raised a brow and looked around, then leaned in and whispered, "What  
are you talking about?"  
  
The man smiled and nodded, motioning for her to come closer. Paige stepped  
closer and leaned in again. He motioned for her to touch his forehead. Paige obeyed and touched his forehead; she felt a cold shiver run through her body as she closed her eyes. The image that came into view was that of  
Chris's face. Paige pulled back quickly and tilted her head, raising a  
brow.  
  
"I'm confused." She said.  
  
***  
  
Sandy beaches, cerulean waters and a thick forest is where Chris is. Chris  
turned and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at the  
seven foot, gray skinned demon in front of him, "All I'm saying is that they are weak when they not together. Watch out for the short-haired one,  
she kicks hard." Chris said.  
  
Chris turned, thinking he seen a sparkle of some sort. He turned back to the demon and nodded. The demon faded away and Chris turned to look around  
again, feeling eyes.  
  
Leo stepped out from behind the tree, having watched Chris say the few last  
words to the demon. Leo quickly grabbed a large rock and tossed it at Chris's head. It hit the side of it, to not cause too much damage and Chris  
fell. Leo looked around and then orbed out once more.  
  
**  
  
Leo orbed into P3, the club, he glanced around and saw a new bartender. Leo frowned and moved over to him, hoping the young man didn't see Leo orb in.  
  
"Excuse me? Where is Piper?" Leo asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
The young man turned and blinked, "How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, where is she?" Leo added again.  
  
"She went home, her child was fussing I think she said." The man stopped  
and looked Leo over, "How do you know Piper?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
Leo ran out the back way into the deserted alley, orbing back to the manor.  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen, thinking they normally would have been in there. He stopped and took a breath, trying to calm down. He then heard the  
sound of a giggle. Leo orbed off again, orbing back into the basement, finding Piper and Phoebe on the floor playing with Wyatt on a spread out  
blanket.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper asked, looking up at the man she once  
loved, still loved.  
  
Leo looked from Phoebe and then to Piper.  
  
"I followed Chris and --"  
  
"Leo, why don't you trust him? He's been a very good Whitelighter to us  
since you left." Phoebe broke in, frowning a touch.  
  
Leo ignored it and continued on, "I saw him talking with a demon. I knocked  
him out so then you could see him."  
  
"Knocked who out?"  
  
"The demon?" Piper asked  
  
"No, Chris." Leo added, once again getting annoyed.  
  
"Why Chris? Why not the demon?" Phoebe asked, very confused.  
  
Leo sighed and shook his head. "Chris was talking with the demon, the demon  
left and Chris was still there."  
  
"We want proof." Piper said, not believing Leo.  
  
Leo nodded, "Fine, I'll show you."  
  
Piper picked Wyatt up and stood, Phoebe standing as well. Leo orbed them  
all four over to where he left Chris. When he got there Phoebe looked  
around, speaking clearly, "Where's Chris?"  
  
Leo shrugged and glanced around as well, "I left him right here!"  
  
"He upped and left, or was he even here?" Piper finished.  
  
Phoebe turned on Leo, tilting her head slightly, pondering, "You don't trust Chris, you may even be jealous, how? I do not know." Phoebe began to  
say, stopping to think on it some more.  
  
"Why don't you like Chris, Leo?" Piper asked, frowning.  
  
Leo sighed and orbed them back, ignoring the sisters' insistent questions. He tried once again to tell him what he did. He didn't get far; they kept  
bombing him with questions.  
  
"Leo?" Phoebe asked, now back in the basement.  
  
Leo shook his head and orbed out again, he needed time to think, and time  
to find Chris again.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other as he orbed, Piper muttering, "I hate  
it when he does that."  
  
Phoebe nodded and sat down, motioning for Piper to hand Wyatt over to her.  
  
"Should we tell Paige?" Piper asked, sitting back down to watch her sister  
and son play tug-o-war with a dog toy.  
  
"Nah, I just think Leo misses us and won't trust anyone because he knows us  
better." Phoebe said, and then added, "Does that make sense?"  
  
Piper shrugged and gave a tiny sigh, holding her hands out to Wyatt.  
  
A/N - This all goes to my beta-reader for this chapter, Josh! Thanks honey.  
I owe ya one. I hope you guys like it. R/R!  
  
Airlia Charmed  
  
((I made a Fic-Cover for this story. I'll add it up in my Bio!)) 


	3. Enough

All I have - Chapter Three - Enough  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine, everything else theirs.  
  
**  
'Is love enough?'  
  
Paige is still getting over Nate, but when she looks at Chris she feels  
weird. Chris seems to be getting the same feeling. But, when Piper and  
Phoebe think Chris is evil what will Paige do?  
  
**********************************  
  
Paige stepped in, closing the door. She then turned around and took a  
glance around the living room, thinking to herself, 'Why is everything happening to me? Why can't I get away from magic and help people the normal  
way?' She thought, placing her coat on the coat hanger behind the door.  
  
Phoebe and Piper glanced at each other and then back to Paige; they had seen her confused expression. Phoebe stood from the couch and moved over to Paige, giving her an unexpected hug. Paige gave a start and turned to look at her sister, "Whoa, don't scare me like that." Paige said, trying to push  
Phoebe away.  
  
Phoebe let go and asked, "Paige, what's wrong? I feel like I'm confused and worried when I come near you." Phoebe looked back to Piper, who shrugged  
and turned back to Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking back to Paige who  
was trying to sneak away and up the stairs.  
  
"Paige, tell us. Or we'll just find out later and be a tad angry as to why  
you lied to us."  
  
Paige turned around and trotted back to Phoebe; who guided her back to Piper and the couch. Paige took a seat next to Wyatt and waited for Phoebe  
to sit.  
  
"Okay, so far every temp job I get turns out to be on the subject of magic, right?" Paige looked at her sisters as they nodded, she then continued on,  
"Well, I was at the hospital and helping the old people and they kept  
saying things like, 'Follow your heart', and 'Watch the signs.'" Paige  
shook her head and gave a long sigh, "I'm just so confused. I even saw  
flashes of Chris."  
  
Phoebe and Piper both said, "Chris?!" at the same time. Paige nodded and kept going, "Yes, Chris. I don't know why either. Oh! And then, the morning before any of that hospital stuff happened Chris and I touched and we were  
both shocked, he doesn't even know what it is."  
  
Piper nodded and looked to Phoebe again; who in reply nodded, Piper looked  
back to Paige, "Leo said he caught Chris this afternoon on an obscure island talking with a large demon. He also said that he knocked Chris out. He then orbed here and tried to have us go and look. We gave in and went  
with him, what did we find? "  
  
Phoebe jumped in, "Nothing, zip, nota." Piper nodded and started to go on  
but Paige said then, "He's just jealous."  
  
"I agree with you on that, but why would he be jealous of Chris? He's an  
Elder, a higher power than Chris." Phoebe said, poking at the giggling  
Wyatt.  
  
"Maybe it's because he misses us?" Paige asked.  
  
"He watches over us or Wyatt every minute of ever day." Piper said, looking to her son, "I just don't know what's going on, but I wish I did so then we  
can be one happy family again."  
  
A flash of blue was seen and the three females and Wyatt turned to look at  
Chris.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Paige muttered under her breath, getting a strange  
look from Phoebe.  
  
Chris didn't notice the girls as he rubbed his throbbing head and glanced  
around quickly, then made his way for the kitchen and began to search  
through the cabinets.  
  
Piper grabbed Wyatt quickly and swung him up on her hip and motioned for  
them to follow her as she stood and made her way quietly and quickly to peer into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige followed and watched Chris pull out  
a few herbs.  
  
"What'cha doing there, Chris?" Piper asked. Chris gave a small jump and looked up at the four, giving a small smile, "I have a major headache, and  
I need some tea."  
  
Paige shrugged and moved off, "I'm headed for bed, long day." Phoebe and  
Piper nodded and gave a wave and their tiny goodnights. Paige gave a goodnight back and turned, not catching the wonder look on Chris's face.  
Phoebe and Piper turned back to Chris and blinked catching the look  
themselves.  
  
"Chris, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, curious. Chris jumped again and looked  
to Phoebe and Piper, "I told you, I have a headache."  
  
"Headache huh?" Piper asked, "Wouldn't be from a rock would it?"  
  
"No, it was from me falling and hitting my head on a wall. I'm pretty clumsy." Chris replied, adding a tea pouch to a mug and pouring water into it and then moving to the microwave and placing the mug in it and warming  
it up. Phoebe and Piper watched, now very curious.  
  
Leo orbed in and called, "Piper?" Piper tilted her head and replied, "In  
the kitchen."  
  
Leo moved and came into the kitchen, finding Chris he pounced at him and  
threw a punch. Chris, seeing this coming, ducked quickly and moved away  
holding his mug of warmed tea.  
  
"Leo, what in the hell is wrong?" Chris asked, frowning and staring daggers  
at Leo, who in return gave back the same expression.  
  
Phoebe and Piper watched, confused. Phoebe then shook herself and stepped  
back, "So much love."  
  
Piper looked to Phoebe then back to Leo and Chris, "What is going on here?"  
  
Chris suddenly orbed out and Leo turned around to face the two females, "He  
knows I caught him, now do you believe me?"  
  
"He took my mug." Piper said, frowning.  
  
"Who cares about your mug, Piper? Chris is bad, I caught him." Leo said.  
  
"Okay, no need to take it out on me, Leo. You may have caught him but  
Phoebe and I still believe he isn't because we have no proof." Piper  
replied, she then continued, "Leo, what is wrong?"  
  
Leo looked at them both and then orbed out, leaving the two sisters  
confused, hurt and curious all at once.  
  
Paige jumped down from the last three steps and looked at Phoebe and Piper,  
"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, giving a curious glance about.  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned to look at Paige, "Chris was here, complaining headache. Leo came in and wanted to fight, Chris orbed out, and Leo took it  
out on me and yelled."  
  
Phoebe nodded, looking to Paige. Paige sighed and looked around again,  
running a hand through her hair, "We really need to do something about  
them."  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige headed for the door of her car, muttering, "Oh great, another day of  
wonder at the magical hospital." Paige hadn't got much sleep the night before; she stayed up with her sisters and Wyatt talking on how they could  
put a stop on Leo and Chris arguing. They came up with nothing at all.  
  
Paige pulled into the hospital parking lot and moved into the hospital doors, "Paige Matthews, room 125 today." Said the colored lady behind the desk, Paige grabbed the clip board and headed for the room she was assigned  
for today.  
  
Paige stepped into the room and glanced around, noticing the old woman in  
the back having trouble brushing her hair, "Here, let me help." Paige hurried over and took the brush gently, running it through her long white  
curls.  
  
"Thank you, Paige." The elderly woman said and smiled. Paige blinked and looked down at her shirt, muttering to herself, "No name tag today. Word  
sure does get around."  
  
"Love isn't easy to find." Said the woman, Paige blinked and looked at her  
and said, "Chris?" The old lady just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Evil

All I have - Chapter Four - Evil  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine, everything else theirs.  
  
**  
'Is love enough?'  
  
Paige is still getting over Nate, but when she looks at Chris she feels  
weird. Chris seems to be getting the same feeling. But, when Piper and  
Phoebe think Chris is evil what will Paige do?  
  
**********************************  
  
Paige flicked the remote again, having no luck at finding a Sunday television program on, "Oh come on. Something. Anything." A thud sounded from the kitchen, Paige tensed and orbed the lamp into her hand, pulling  
the plug from the wall as she moved over to the side of the wall and  
steadied herself to peer into the kitchen, "Anything but this."  
  
"One. Two. And, three!" Paige hurried and peered into the kitchen, finding  
Chris waiting on the microwave to get done heating his mug of tea.  
  
"What are you doing here again, Chris?" Paige asked, putting the lamp back  
in place and plugging it in.  
  
"Headache, like before." Chris said, taking the mug out of the microwave  
and stirring it with a spoon, and then taking a small sip.  
  
Paige glanced Chris over and noticed he didn't look as good as those other days when he wore those tight shirts and you could see his. 'Stop it!' she thought to herself. Paige shook her head to clear those horrible thoughts.  
  
Paige pulled up a stool and sat down, looking over Chris again. Chris also  
sat, sipping his tea.  
  
"Paige, have you been thinking or seeing or feeling anything weird around  
me as of late?" Chris asked, his curiousness was intense.  
  
"Um, maybe. Why?" Paige countered.  
  
"I know you felt that shock."  
  
"I felt something that day. Scared me at first. I feel a lot better getting  
it out in the open." Paige gave him a small smile and blinked as Chris almost jumped across the table and kissed her hard and deep on the lips.  
Paige closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted.  
  
Chris pulled back reluctantly and watched Paige open her eyes and watch him back. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then, Paige blinked it away and said:"I think I need a cowboys lap dance right about now. Up for  
it, Chris?" Paige smirked as Chris blushed slightly.  
  
"I guess I need a stripers lap dance right about now too. Might take away  
this major headache I have."  
  
"How did you get it again?" Paige asked, wondering if he would confess.  
  
Chris shrugged, changing his story, "I tripped going down the stairs."  
  
"Oh, interesting." Paige replied, thinking on it for a few seconds.  
  
Chris noticed this and leaned over again, catching her lips in his and  
holding her there for a moment before fading out mid-kiss.  
  
Paige opened her eyes and blinked, glancing around for Chris and then  
folding her arms and placing her head on her arms, on the table, "Now I  
know how Piper used to feel."  
  
Paige frowned and sighed, pondering on what all had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe, Wyatt and Piper came through the door casually, Piper holding Wyatt and Phoebe holding a vanilla folder full of her messages. Phoebe moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, noticing Paige,  
"Paige?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Paige sat up and grabbed for Chris's tea, taking a quick sip, "Just  
enjoying tea, how was it at work?"  
  
"Tiring, and yours?"  
  
"Weird and interesting."  
  
Phoebe leaned against the counter, taking a drink from her water bottle,  
"How was it, oh that's interesting."  
  
Paige looked over at Phoebe and gave her an odd look, "What is?"  
  
"This." Phoebe pulled a dagger from near the microwave. Just then Phoebe  
was pulled into a vision.  
  
Flashes of color took place in her mind. She saw the seven-foot demon standing beside Chris. She then saw Chris point a finger at Piper and then the demon lunged at Piper. Phoebe saw Piper throw up her hands but nothing happened, then the menacing look in the demons eyes as he blew her up with  
her own power.  
  
Phoebe came out of the trance and was panting; she dropped the dagger and  
stepped away from it, watching it.  
  
Phoebe looked up from the dagger and looked to her sisters. Each ones face  
was lined with worry.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"You're going to die, Piper. I have seen it. Chris is going to kill you. He'll send a huge demon after you, you won't have any powers. I didn't see  
me or Paige, just you, in the sun room with the demon and Chris.  
  
"Chris would never do that." Paige said, shaking her head in denial.  
  
"I think he would. Leo was right, Chris isn't on our side." Phoebe said,  
looking back to the dagger.  
  
Paige glared at the dagger and shook her head. 'Why would Chris use her like that?' she thought to herself. She needed time to think, alone. Paige  
orbed away leaving Piper and Phoebe confused and worried.  
  
Paige sat on her bed for a long moment, ignoring the calls from her  
sisters. She gathered up her courage and called for Chris, "Chris!"  
  
Chris orbed in and looked at her, he noticed her hurt face, "Paige, what's  
wrong?"  
  
"There was a dagger downstairs, Phoebe had a premonition that you was in league with a very huge demon and you were going to kill us. I would never have done this if I didn't care for you. It's not like me to call someone  
down that Phoebe thinks is going to kill us. Are you playing me just to  
make us all fight?" Paige said, almost in tears. First Nate, now this?  
  
"Paige, I swear to you I'm not going to do anything like that. I promise."  
Chris quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Paige kissed back and then  
sighed.  
  
"I feel weird. This is all happening so quick." Paige said, lying back on  
her bed and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I agree." Chris moved over and kissed Paige again, closing his eyes and  
savoring it.  
  
Paige orbed out on him mid kiss, smirking as she heard the curse words he  
said when he noticed it.  
  
'That shows him.' She thought.  
  
Paige orbed up into the attic, flipping through the book for any kind of  
huge demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demon faded into the kitchen. The Charmed ones were already on the alert when Wyatt put up his shield. Piper placed the baby in his walker and  
ran back over to Phoebe as Phoebe leapt up and used a spin kick on the  
demon.  
  
Chris orbed in and looked around; before he saw the whole scene he was  
blasted away by Piper.  
  
Chris orbed back in as Piper froze the demon and turned to Chris. The demon unfroze and had the dagger in his hand; he tossed it at Piper's back, away from Phoebe as she tried to catch it. The dagger landed in the middle of  
Piper's back.  
  
Piper froze and then glanced at Phoebe before falling over. Chris looked  
from Phoebe, the demon and then Piper.  
  
Piper sat up weakly and before the demon could blink Piper blasted him away and then fell unconscious. Phoebe turned and glared daggers at Chris then  
rushed over and tried to wake Piper back up.  
  
Chris's eyes widened and he orbed out quickly. "Leo!" Phoebe called. After  
a long moment Leo orbed in.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Leo asked, dropping to his knees and holding  
his hands over Piper, looking at her. Leo let the warmth of the healing power flow from him and into Piper; right before the healing was done Leo  
pulled the dagger out then healed her completely.  
  
Piper sat up and started coughing. Phoebe looked from Piper to Leo, "Chris  
was with that huge demon, Piper killed him and we think Chris is evil."  
  
Leo turned red and suddenly faded out, leaving the two girls confused as  
always. Phoebe helped Piper up, leading her to the stairs.  
  
"Why are we going up here? We have things to clean." Piper protested,  
motioning to some smashed vases.  
  
"We need to tell Paige." Phoebe told her.  
  
They got to Paige's door and knocked for awhile, "Paige? Man, she's still  
not listening to us."  
  
Piper shrugged and turned the door knob, and opened the door, finding Paige  
missing. Piper opened the door all the way and let Phoebe see. Phoebe  
looked to Piper, "Where is she?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I had this chapter mapped out for two weeks. The next chapter will  
finish this story right up. Have fun! Thanks for reviewing! I honestly think I'm not doing such a good job, Role-Playing messes me up a bit with  
the past and present.  
  
Airlia Charmed 


	5. All is not lost

All I have - Chapter Five - All is not lost.  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine, everything else theirs.  
  
**  
'Is love enough?'  
  
Paige is still getting over Nate, but when she looks at Chris she feels  
weird. Chris seems to be getting the same feeling. But, when Piper and  
Phoebe think Chris is evil what will Paige do?  
  
**********************************  
  
Paige orbed into a small cave, looking about she found slimy fungus growing on the near walls; she placed a hand to her stomach and groaned. The smell was awful. She found what she was looking for in a small corner. Chris. He  
was sitting, curled in a ball almost, very silent as well.  
  
Paige moved over to him, bending down and touching him lightly on the  
shoulder, jumping as he jumped at her touch.  
  
Chris looked up at Paige, wide-eyed and then frowned in thought.  
  
"How'd you find me?" Chris asked, looking around before looking back at  
her.  
  
"That's not important, what is, is the truth. Tell me, Chris. I need to  
know."  
  
Chris sighed and nodded, pondering over what happened and putting it into  
simpler terms.  
  
"I had the demon attack so then you three would learn that you need to be together. The Power of Three is nothing unless the three are together. When it's just one, I'll put it this way; you are a normal witch, which means  
you honestly suck."  
  
Paige blinked and nodded, "Harsh tones, Chris. I understand though."  
  
Paige sat down beside him and looked him over, "You look horrible."  
  
"Try getting hit in the head by a rock from Leo."  
  
"So Leo was telling the truth?" Paige asked, frowning again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome. Now, we need to go back to the manor and you need to tell my  
sisters the truth too."  
  
Chris frowned and looked at her, then looked away, pondering once again.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, you are going." Paige took him by the arm and orbed him to the  
manor, fading away in vivid blue and white shimmers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thy orbed to the manor, fading in, in the kitchen. Piper turned and saw Paige and Chris, she glared at Chris and picked up one of the three potion  
vials on the bar, she hurled it at Chris.  
  
"Vial!" Paige yelled, the vial orbing out and fading back in, in her hand.  
  
"Paige?! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What was that for, Piper?"  
  
"Don't argue." Phoebe put in, looking between her sisters.  
  
"Paige, Chris tried to kill us."  
  
Chris frowned and stepped forward, "No, I--"  
  
Paige pulled him back and stepped in front of him, "I think Chris has  
something to tell you. No hurting him, okay?"  
  
Chris nodded to Paige and stepped to the side, looking at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"I had the demon attack so then you three would learn that you need to be together. The Power of Three is nothing unless the three are together. When it's just one, I'm putting it this way; you are a normal witch, which means  
you honestly suck."  
  
Chris sighed and looked away. Piper looked to Paige, Phoebe looked away as  
well.  
  
"So much for that." Paige said.  
  
Chris shook his head and orbed away. Paige frowned once again and looked to  
Piper and Phoebe; Piper said quickly, "I don't trust him."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"I do."  
  
Paige orbed away and followed Chris, Paige found him in the cave again. She  
looked down at him, wrinkling her nose from the smell, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I know this is way off the topic but, I can't let go of Bianca." Chris  
didn't meet her eyes, just stared at the ground.  
  
Paige nodded, "I should get back home now." She turned and orbed off. Chris  
watched her orb away then put his head in his hands, groaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N - Yay! Done. This chapter was a bit. not decent. I didn't like it at  
all. I don't know what is wrong with my writing skills anymore. My next  
story I start on December 1st. It's a Kingdom Hearts one. Preview here.  
  
Sugar-coated  
  
Not everything is perfect.  
  
After the heartless what could go wrong? Riku is in love with Kairi, could  
the new guy in town have eyes for her too?  
  
Have fun and Happy Thanksgiving for you Americans!  
  
Airlia Charmed! )) 


End file.
